The purpose of this mentored training program (MTP) is to prepare a cadre of new and eariy stage invesfigators to conduct cancer disparifies research in Hispanic communifies, with a particular emphasis on building skills and capacity to conduct community-based participatory research (CBPR) focused on cancer prevention and control. These efforts include major initiatives to partner with and incorporate CBPR principles and skills into training of the junior scientists who will participate in the MTP. These efforts also represent a strong collaboration between The University ofTexas School of Public Health (UTSPH) and The University ofTexas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) that takes advantage of the complementary strengths - faculty, educafional resources, and infrastructure - of these sister institutions